Love in the Shadows (E. G. Daily song)
| Genre = Post-disco | Length = 3:54 | Label = A&M | Writer = | Producer = Harold Faltermeyer | Last single = "Say It, Say It" (1986) | This single = "Love In the Shadows" (1986) | Next single = "Mind over Matter" (1987) }} "Love In the Shadows" is the second single by American singer–songwriter E. G. Daily from her debut album Wild Child. It was first recorded in 1984 for the soundtrack to the movie Thief of Hearts, but it was later re-recorded for the Wild Child album, then released as a single in 1986. The song was covered in 1988 by Celine Dion in French, titled "Délivre-moi". Track listings 7" single (1986) #"Love in the Shadows" – 3:54 #"Little Toy" – 3:50 12" single (1986) #"Love in the Shadows" (Special remixed version) – 8:45 #"Love in the Shadows" (Dub version) – 4:45 #"Little Toy" – 3:50 "Mind Over Matter"/"Love In the Shadows" 12" single (1988) #"Mind Over Matter" (Remix) – 7:06 #"Love in the Shadows" (Special remixed version) – 8:45 CD single (2001) #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City Big Room mix) – 10:44 #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City Epic club mix) – 10:31 #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City Epic club mix II) – 10:10 #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City radio mix) – 4:41 #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City Dark dub) – 5:48 #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City Piano mix) – 3:52 #"Love in the Shadows" (Brutal Bill Vocal mix) – 10:52 #"Love in the Shadows" (Brutal Bill dub) – 7:32 12" single (2001) #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City Epic club mix II) – 10:10 #"Love in the Shadows" (Solar City Dark dub) – 5:48 #"Love in the Shadows" (Brutal Bill dub) – 7:32 #"Love in the Shadows" (Brutal Bill Vocal mix) – 10:52 Charts Celine Dion version | Format = 7" | Genre = | Length = 4:19 | Label = CBS | Writer = | Producer = Pierre Bazinet | Last single = "Ne partez pas sans moi" (1988) | This single = "Délivre-moi" (1988) | Next single = "D'abord, c'est quoi l'amour" (1988) | Misc = }} }} "Délivre-moi" (meaning "Deliver Me") is the fifth single from Celine Dion's album Incognito, released in June 1988 in Quebec, Canada.Incognito . Retrieved January 31, 1996. The song was very successful and reached number 4 on the Quebec chart. It entered the chart on June 18, 1988 and spend there fifteen weeks. It could be later found on Dion's Japanese maxi-single "Unison" (1991). A live version was also included on the Unison home video (1991), which was included that same year on the rare Canadian version of her single "Beauty and the Beast" (1991). An early music video was made for the Incognito TV special aired in September 1987, produced by Canadian Broadcasting Corporation and directed by Jacques Payette. Later, a second commercial music video was made in 1988 when the single came out. Track listings Canadian 7" single #"Délivre-moi" – 4:19 #"Jours de fièvre" – 5:13 Charts See also *List of post-disco artists and songs References Category:1985 songs Category:1986 singles Category:1988 singles Category:E. G. Daily songs Category:Celine Dion songs Category:French-language songs Category:Post-disco songs Category:Songs written by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Song recordings produced by Harold Faltermeyer Category:A&M Records singles